2 Fast 4 U
by K1092000
Summary: After X.A.N.A.'s gone the gang splits up. Odd moves to Miami with his cousins. A car crash kills Ulrich's parents. Ulrich moves in with Odd. Ulrich meets a new girl and falls for her. What about Yumi? More to Plot not enough room to say here COMPLETE!
1. The Race

_Disclaimer I dont own Cl or anything that has to deal with the Fast and the Furious or Underground 1 &2. I also don't own Fuel by Metallica._  
This is a little something I thought up for a new story, Just the first ch but still read it.If this ch does good I'll write more. If I do write more then just about all the race scenes will be a song fic.  
Oh and American-Kitty the ending of the last ch I read when you talked about the Indigo Viper gave me the Idea I needed to write the first ch of this story. D Wolf Falls new one shot helped me get a feel for how to set this up.  
**Ages Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Mandy, and Todd are all 18. Yumi is 19. Mandy will be introduced in another ch. See if you can guess who Todd is.**  
**

* * *

**

**The Race**

It's 8:00pm in Miami Florida. We go to a party that seems to be happening on the streets at this time. Neon's flashing from underneath parked cars. The hoods are raised showing off their really tricked out engines. Some rev them up to show off their power. Music is blasting from Rap to Rock and some Pop can be heard. Trunks are open to show off the custom stereos hidden from the outside by only a fiberglass trunk.

"ALL RIGHT LINE THEM UP!" a man yells.

Three cars come up to a starting line. One is a red Honda S2000 with silver racing stripes. The second is an Indigo Dodge Viper SRT10 convertible with the top down. The Viper has a crazy paint scheme; it looks more or less like scattered lines of three shades of red all across the car. The third is a purple Honda Civic. The drivers get out of the cars and walk to their fronts. The driver that stands out from the crowd is the one with the tall spiky hair with a purple dot in the middle. He's wearing a purple shirt and pants, which ironically matches the color of his car.

"So Odd you think you will take these guys tonight?" asked TJ.

"Sure do, remember I'm the best there is," said Odd.

"Well we all know that. Everyone wants a piece of you tonight," said TJ.

"Well they will have to catch me if they want a piece of me," said Odd.

"Well its five minutes till race time where's your fourth?" asked TJ.

"Fourth what fourth?" asked the Girl from the S2000.

"Nikki I told you three times that we always need a fourth," said TJ.

"Hey, I didn't come here to just sit, I came to race," said the man from the Viper.

"I don't care what you all came to do, no fourth no race," said TJ.

Over on the sidewalk there is a man dressed in a black tank top and black pants. He takes out a cell phone and calls someone.

"Hello," said a tired voice on the other end.

"Todd, you up for some racing tonight?" asked the man.

"Dom you know for a fact that I am," said Todd.

"You got three minutes," said Dom.

Todd hangs up the phone and walks into his garage. He takes a key off the key rack and walks up to a black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss. He runs his hand over the sleek front fender as he walks to the door. He opens it and gets inside. Todd starts the car and just listens to the rumble of the big block V8. He puts the car into reverse and slowly makes his way down the driveway and to the street. Then he smashes the gas, a loud screech rips through the air as the car jolts forwards leaving a black patch of rubber behind.

"Hey TJ, I got you a fourth," said Dom.

"Thanks Dom," said TJ.

"You owe me twice now," said Dom.

"Hey, hey, don't worry," said TJ.

Minutes later the black mustang pulls up next to Odd's civic. The driver however doesn't get out of the car.

"Ok it's time to pay up, four cars one Benjamin each," said TJ as he collected the money from each driver. The driver of the mustang opened the window a crack and slipped the bill out. TJ then got to the side of the road.

"Ok now everyone stay back," said TJ.

He then points to each driver.

"Ready?"

The S2000 revs

"Ready?"

The Viper revs

"Ready?"

The Civic revs.

"Ready?"

The Mustang lets out a rev twice as loud as the others.

"Ok, I think I've got my work cut out for me tonight," said Odd.

Two girls in short shorts and tank tops walk out infront of the cars. They both raise their arms into the air. All four cars rev their engines. Then the girls drop their arms half way. Everyone waits for their arms to go back up and drop again to start the race. While they wait something weird happens to the mustang.

"Did that thing just get louder?" TJ asked Dom.

"You have no Idea what's about to happen," said Dom.

In Odd's car.

"There's no way that thing just got louder than it already was," said Odd.

The girls raised their arms again and then dropped them.

**Gimmie Fuel,  
Gimmie Fire,  
Gimmie that which I desire,  
Ooh!  
**

The four cars jet off the line with a screech of their tires and the roar of their engines.

**Turn on...I see red  
Adrenaline crash crash my head  
Nitro Junkie, Paint me deeeeaaaadddd  
And I see red  
**

The cars dart back and forth changing positions until they all settle in one straight line. The order is as follows. Civic, Viper, S2000, and Mustang. They keep their positions for quite some time.

**One hundred plus through Black and White  
War Horse, Warhead  
Fuck 'Em Man, white knuckles tight  
Through Black White **

Ohhh, On I Burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose clean

The Cars are running bumper to bumper until Odd and the Viper pull away.

**And I burn,  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline**

**So Gimmie Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,**  
**Gimme that which I desire,**

All of a sudden the Mustangs engine revs up and it passes the S2000 with ease. He comes up on the rear bumper of the Viper and sits there. The driver of the viper keeps his eye on the mustang.

**Hey **

Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the chrome

**Yeah! **

Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye

The Mustang darts out again and pulls up along side the Viper. Odd takes this as his chance and pushes his Civic to the max. As Odd pulls away from the Mustang and Viper. The Mustang easily passes the Viper and pulls infront of him. The Viper then does the same thing to the Mustang he rides the rear bumper.

**Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose clean **

And On I burn  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline

Odd is way ahead of those two. The Viper still won't back off of the Mustang.

**So Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire**

**Ooyeah-Heah**  
(**Solo**)

Next thing the driver of the Viper sees is the Mustang pull away from him. The Viper has the pedal to the floor and decides to dump in the NO2. The Viper then rides up to the rear bumper of the Mustang again. Then he hears something weird. He hears the rpm of the Mustang raise higher and higher until it finally shifts. The mustang begins to pull away much quicker than it did before.

**Gimmie Fuel... On I burn, on and on  
Gimmie Fire... On I burn, on and on  
My Desire...  
**

The Mustang is now coming up on Odd really fast. Odd sees this and hits the nitrous. Odd's car gets a sudden speed burst and goes flying forward. Odd watches the speedometer, 130mph.

**Ohhh, On I Burn**  
160mph

**Fuel is pumping engines**  
180mph

**Burning hard, loose clean**  
200mph

**  
And I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline  
**

Then he sees the Mustang getting closer. His car has topped out at 210mph but the Mustang keeps on going. The finish line is in sight Odd doesn't know what else to do. His car was the fastest car out here until now. He kept swerving into the Mustangs path in order to stop him from passing.

**Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
Ooh **

On I Burn!

The Mustang swerves right and Odd does the same. The Mustang swerves left and Odd follows. The Mustang gets on Odd's back bumper and slides to the left getting along side Odd. They are side-by-side in the final stretch and then…


	2. The Last Time I Will See You

Disclaimer I don't own CL or FNF or Underground.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here you go the next ch.  
**

* * *

**

**The last time I will see you**

Odd looks over at the Mustang now next to him. He can't see inside because of the tinted glass. He looks at the finish line and then back at the Mustang. His palms start to sweat and he gets nervous.

'There's no way this thing has that much power, I swear I could hear that thing shift seven times. But how, what kind of motor does he have in that car? I can't loose to an iron bucket,' thought Odd.

Odd heard the engine rev up again as the Mustang got infront of him and took off like he was standing still. The Mustang crossed the finish line first and Odd came in seconds later. Odd gets out of his car and walks over to the crowd standing around the driver of the Mustang. Odd makes his way through the crowd to see who the driver is. He gets through the crowd and sees a boy about his age with short blonde hair and he is wearing a red t-shirt with the Ford logo on it. He had black cargo pants on and black shoes. He was the splitting image of Odd and he recognized him right away.

"Todd," said Odd with surprise.

All Todd did was smile.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I passed you," said Todd.

"I can't believe that my own brother beat me," said Odd.

"Yeah, I smoked you at your own game," said Todd.

"Yo, Odd this was just a little something Todd and I put together as a birthday present," said Dom.

"Well you're real present is at your house," said Todd.

"You guys actually remembered," said Odd in disbelief.

"Dude, we were born on the same day how could I forget. It was Dom that needed the reminder," said Todd.

"I don't need to remember dates just the races I win," said Dom.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to say. PARTY AT ODD'S HOUSE!" said Todd.

Cars start leaving the race scene bound for Odd's house. We'll check back with the party later. Now we go to France. On a highway there's a green Mercedes heading west towards town. The car exits the highway and makes its way to a stoplight. The light is green and the car proceeds into the intersection. As the Mercedes enters the intersection a blue van traveling at great speed comes flying into the opposite lane of traffic and slams head on into the car. The police arrive on the scene with the paramedics close behind. We now jump to the opposite side of town where a couple has just arrived at a house on a Kawasaki Ninja.

"Ulrich I had a lot of fun tonight," said Yumi.

"Hey, don't mention it. With X.A.N.A. gone I have more time to spare," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Odd had to move to Miami," said Yumi.

"I know, at least Jeremy and Aelita are still around," said Ulrich.

"Well I know they went on a small vacation together not too long ago," said Yumi.

They walk up to the door to the house and Ulrich unlocks it and lets her in.

"Really how did you're father take it?" asked Ulrich.

"Pretty well, until he found out that they were going alone," said Yumi.

"Your father doesn't have to worry about them," said Ulrich.

"Then who does he have to worry about?" asked Yumi as she put her arms around him.

Yumi brought Ulrich into a soft kiss. Ulrich returned the kiss and slowly made her fall over onto the couch that was only inches from the door. Yumi deepens the kiss and pulls off Ulrich's shirt. Seconds later headlights make a glare on the front window startling the couple.

"Crap my parents are home," said Ulrich as he quickly pulled his shirt on.

Yumi searched around and found the TV remote. She turned it on and began to flip through channels until she found and action movie. The doorbell rang and Ulrich went to answer it. He thought that his parents were trying to scare them just incase they continued with what they had been doing. Ulrich opens the door to see two police officers.

"Hello officers is there something wrong?" asked Ulrich.

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" asked an Officer.

"Yes," said Ulrich.

"May we come in? There is something important we need to discuss with you," said the Officer.

"Sure why not," said Ulrich as he let the officers in.

Yumi greeted the officers and they then took a seat on the couch opposite the one infront of the window. Yumi then gave Ulrich a questionable look.

"Ulrich this is going to be hard for you to understand," said the second officer.

"We found your parents this evening in a devastating car accident involving two drunken teenagers, both cars were totaled at the accident scene and no one survived," said the first.

"It was a good thing we found your parents wallets or else you never would have known that this had happened," said the second.

Ulrich shook his head. "No that's not possible," said Ulrich.

"I'm sorry but it is," said the first.

Tears swelled up in Ulrich's eyes.

"We will be contacting your lawyer and other family members to determine what will be done with the house and belongings according to your parents will," said the first.

"Is there anything else we can do at the moment," said the second.

"Leave," said Ulrich with tears streaming down his face.

Both officers got up and left the house. Yumi embraced Ulrich and he cried into her shoulder.

"Ulrich, it's ok. I'm sure that this will all work out," said Yumi.

Ulrich pulled away from Yumi.

"I'm glad those bastards who killed my parents didn't live past the crash. If they did they wouldn't live pass tomorrow," said Ulrich in anger.

Yumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yumi you should leave," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I don't like seeing you like this," said Yumi.

"JUST LEAVE!" yelled Ulrich.

"I will, but if you need anything just call me," said Yumi as she walked out the door.

As Yumi walked down the driveway she heard the sound of a lamp breaking and then she heard yelling from inside the house. Yumi stopped and turned around. She went back inside the house Ulrich wasn't down stairs anymore. She then heard noises coming from upstairs. She went upstairs and walked into Ulrich's room. She then got a horrified look on her face.

* * *

What's Ulrich going to do? It seems kind of obvious but if you don't know leave a review and you will find out.


	3. Calling Odd

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**NO! Summer is coming to an end for me this Thursday. So I will try to update as often as possible. If not during the week then deffinatley on the weekends.  
**

* * *

**

**Calling Odd**

"Ulrich, what are you doing with that gun?" asked Yumi.

"I thought I told you to leave," said Ulrich in an angry tone.

Yumi slowly walked up to Ulrich. To her surprise Ulrich didn't do anything to her. Yumi took the gun from his hand and placed it on the dresser. The gun easily left Ulrich's hand. Ulrich just stood there looking straight ahead. Yumi walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She then felt Ulrich pull her into a tight grip. They stood there for a few minutes until Ulrich loosened his grip on her. She then sat him on his bed. His eyes were all read from him crying so much.

"Ulrich all I want you to do is get some sleep. I'll be back here in the morning ok," said Yumi.

Ulrich nodded. Yumi leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss before she left the room. Ulrich sat on the edge of his bed for a few more minutes until he finally fell asleep. We now go back to the party at Odd's cousin's house. Cars lined the block and most of the front yard at the house. Music was blaring inside, and people were doing stupid things because most of them were drunk. One person actually tried to jump out of Odd's bedroom window and into the pool. Well he got to the pool but lets just say he needed a lot of help to get out.

"Man this is a crazy party," TJ said to Odd.

"I know, I never had a birthday party like this before," said Odd.

"I've seen my share of parties like this," said TJ.

"Odd, come here I need to give you your present," said Todd.

Odd walked over to Todd and Todd brought Odd into the alley behind the house. Sitting in the alley was a car covered in a tarp. Odd took the tarp off to see his car.

"What is this a joke?" asked Odd.

"Pop the hood," said Todd as he gave Odd his keys.

Odd did what Todd told him and then got out and looked at the engine. He looked at what seemed to be a large silver box that covered most of the engine. It had hoses going in and out of it.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"It's a new revolution, I call it the Triton," said Todd.

"That's cool but what is it?" asked Odd as he pointed to the box.

"It's a super, super charger. Basically it has more horsepower than a car fully loaded with nitrous. No matter how much nitrous is put into the engine this thing will out match it. You're looking at 600 horsepower in that box right there. And with the modifications you put on it already I'd say you're running over one thousand horses," said Todd.

"You did this for me, but how? How'd you get it and where did you get it from?" asked Odd.

"Well Dom and I put together T&D Performance," said Todd.

"You guys are T&D Performance," said Odd shocked.

"Yeah, and if you want we would like for you to come and work with us," said Todd.

"Sure, as long as I can get free parts," said Odd.

"You can't go anywhere unless something is free," said Todd.

"I know, that's why I always go home for lunch because food is free here," said Odd.

Todd chuckled at Odd's statement, he hadn't seen Odd since they were both five and Odd still hadn't changed. A few hours later the party died down and everyone left well accept for a few people that were too drunk to even leave the spot they were standing. Todd, Odd, and Nikki helped clean up as much as they could. A few minutes later Todd and Nikki fell asleep on the couch and Odd was sleeping in a recliner. Sara Odd's oldest cousin awoke them all the next morning.

"ODD ALAN DELLA ROBBIA GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Sara

Odd jolts up and walks groggily over to Sara.

"What?" asked Odd in a tired voice.

"Odd there are two people sleeping in my bed naked, what did you do?" asked Sara in a pissed off voice.

"I had a birthday party," said Odd.

"We wanted to have a nice party not one of your strip fanatic parties," said Sara.

"Its called street racing," Odd corrected her.

"I don't care if its boxing just get rid of those people in my room," Sara demanded.

Mike, Aaron and Mandy walk into the house.

"Well good morning Odd," said Mandy as she came over and kissed him.

"Good morning," said Odd.

"Odd what did you do, throw a riot in here?" asked Mike as he looked around the kitchen. Beer bottles and some food were on the floor and the chairs to the kitchen table were thrown about.

"No, just a birthday party, well I didn't throw the party Todd did," said Odd.

"Todd's here," said Mandy with surprise.

Mandy walks into the living room and sees Todd and Nikki sleeping on the couch. She then sees Aaron picking up the remote.

"Aaron, there's people here that want to sleep," said Mandy.

"I know but I want to see if Odd's on TV," said Aaron.

"You know that I won't be on TV, I don't get caught by the police," said Odd.

"Did you win last night?" asked Aaron.

"Of course I did," Odd lied.

"Are you sure he did?" asked Todd as he and Nikki sat up.

"Todd, I haven't seen you in so long," said Mandy.

"I know, so how have you and Odd been?" asked Todd.

"Just fine," said Mandy.

"Hey no one answered my question," said Aaron.

"Is he yours?" asked Nikki.

"Well he was a friend of mines, but when her husband left she had to take care of him her self and she couldn't," said Mandy.

"How old is your friend?" asked Todd.

"Twenty, but the kid was originally her husbands," said Mandy.

Then they hear the phone ring. Sara picks it up and then walks to the stairs. She yells for Odd and then turns around to see him with the others. She glares at him and then hands him the phone.

"If those two in _my_ room are not out of _my_ house as soon as you hang up that phone you will be kicked out of here," said Sara in an angry tone. She then storms off.

"Hello," Odd said into the receiver.

_"Odd, I need to talk to you about Ulrich," _said Yumi on the other end.

"Yumi, wow I haven't seen you in a while," said Odd.

Yumi then explains what happened to Ulrich's parents and how Ulrich was taking it. Odd gets a saddened expression on his face. There is a moment of silence.

"Here let me talk to him," said Odd breaking the silence.

He can hear Yumi trying to get Ulrich to talk to Odd but he won't do it. Eventually she gets him to.

"Ulrich listen if there's anything I can do…" said Odd as he gets cut off.

_"I DON'T CARE ODD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Ulrich shouted at over the phone.

"Ulrich please, I'm your best friend… _silence_… Ulrich why don't you come out here for a while and take your mind off of everything," said Odd.

_"I guess that would help," _said Ulrich in a much calmer voice.

Ulrich then said his good bye and they both hung up the phone. Sara then comes into the room.

"Odd," said Sara pointing upstairs impatiently.

"Sara can that wait, we have a bit of a problem my…" said Odd as he gets cut off.

"NOW!" yelled Sara angrily.

"Sara my friends parents just got killed and he's going to come stay here," said Odd.

At that point her mood changed.

"Oh my god, I'll go get the guest room ready," said Sara in a softer voice.

As Sara disappears upstairs the couple in her bedroom came downstairs. Odd pointed to the door. They both smiled and left.

* * *

There's your ch. I will also be taking song requests for the race scenes. So if you think you may have a song that could go with a race scene let me know. All I need is the song name and artist. Oh and review. 


	4. Arriving in Miami

Disclaimer no change. I also don't own the song Day's go by. By Keith Urban. Thanks to American Kitty for the song even though it wasnt a request.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
**Here's the next ch. I also saw another request for a song by Queen. I will use that in the next ch for something.  
**

* * *

**

**Arriving in Miami**

Yumi took Ulrich to the airport that night. Ulrich caught a late flight to Miami.

"Ulrich I want you to be careful out there," said Yumi.

"Yumi it's only America how different can it be from here," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich it's a whole different country," said Yumi.

"I know, you don't have to worry about me," said Ulrich.

"Listen if my record agent gets some things sorted out I may be able to make a visit," said Yumi.

"Since when do you have a record agent?" asked Ulrich.

"Since yesterday, I was going to tell you after our date but then we found out about your parents and you blew up and started to throw things around," said Yumi.

Ulrich was silent. Yumi then wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a passionate kiss. After the kiss was broken Ulrich boarded his flight. Yumi then remembered something as she walked away. She turned around to see if he was still outside of the gate but he wasn't.

'I wonder what he wants me to tell his relatives?' Yumi thought.

Back IN Miami Todd is showing Odd his new work place. They arrive at a huge warehouse. About 100,000 square feet.

"Damn this place is big," said Odd.

"You know it, Dom and I brought this place for thirty grand," said Todd.

Odd looked around there were parts and tools all over the place. Car lifts lined one wall. A paint booth in the back and offices opposite the car lifts. He then spotted a red RX7 and a black Acura Integra.

"Whose are those?" asked Odd.

"Well the RX7 is Dom's and the Acura is a birthday present for Nikki so don't tell her," said Todd.

"So how long have you and Nikki been together?" asked Odd.

"About three months now," said Todd. "What about Mandy?"

"Oh close to a year now," said Odd.

"So when did you guys get Aaron?" asked Todd.

"She had him when I first met her. I remember one day when we went to her place. When she left the living room and came back we were both on the computer and I was teaching Aaron how to fine tune his car on Underground 2," said Odd.

"How old is he?" asked Todd

"Seven," said Odd.

Todd finishes showing Odd around the warehouse. Then they go out to eat, well Odd went to town by ordering most of the menu at Arby's. Dusk comes and Ulrich's plane lands. Ulrich finds a phone book, he finds Odd's cousins number and calls it. No one is home. He copies down the address and catches a cab. He arrives at the house and sees a note on the door.

_Ulrich, sorry that I didn't tell you where I lived._ _I suppose you looked in the phone book or something. If you do find the house and are reading this note take it off and leave your bags behind the garage. There's nothing else you can really do except wait for me to get back. _

Ulrich took the note off the door. He then noticed that the fence to Odd's yard was open so he walked in and set his bags by the garage. He decided not to wait around for Odd because knowing Odd he was at a restaurant buying everything on the menu. So Ulrich decided to take a walk. He walked into town, which was about ten minutes from Odd's house. He could hear loud music coming from somewhere. So he decided to follow it. Mean while Odd was in the middle of a race.

**"Days Go By"**

**I'm changing lanes  
I'm talking on the phone  
I'm drivin' way to fast  
**Four cars blast down a street weaving in and out of traffic.

**And the interstate's jammed with  
Gunners like me afraid of coming in last  
**Odd's civic swerves side to side as he tries to pass a red Toyota Celica.

**But somewhere in the race we run  
We're coming undone **

The Celica driver holds steady and makes sure that Odd stays behind him.

**Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by **

Odd makes a daring move, he swerves to the left and hits the nitrous. Odd passes the Celica. The Celica swerved to keep Odd from passing but ended up going into the wrong lane of traffic and slams head on into another car.

**Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by  
Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs**

"_Odd, remember your birthday present?"_ Todd asked over a walkie-talkie

"Oh yeah," Odd responded.

**But somewhere in the rush I felt  
We're losing ourselves **

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
Odd then hits the switch activating the Triton. His car immediately started to pick up speed.

**It's all we've been given  
**The RPM gage lit up from blue to green showing the car topping out at 13,000 instead of 7,000. **So you better start livin' right now  
**The speedometer did the same showing a top speed of 260mph.

**'Cause days go by **

We think about tomorrow then it slips away  
We talk about forever but we've only got today

Ulrich has now arrived at the crowd of people standing at the finish line. Ulrich makes his way to the front of the crowd.

**And the days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window  
As the cars go by **

The racers are coming up to a 90 degree bend. Odd is coming in way to fast he slams on the breaks and pulls the hand break. This gave the now second place Pontiac Grand Prix a chance to pass.

**It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin'  
You better start livin'  
Better start livin' right now **

Both cars come out of the turn side by side. Everyone is now screaming at the top of their lungs.

**Cause days go by  
I can feel like 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by **

The cars are neck in neck coming down the final stretch.

**It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now **

With the blower running Odd also hits the nitrous. Odd knew he shouldn't use it because it may damage the blower system but he wanted to win.

**Cause days go by  
These days go by **

Odd was now three car lengths infront of the Grand Prix. His nitrous is gone and the win is his.

**So take 'em by the hand  
They're yours and mine  
Take 'em by the hand  
And live your life  
Take 'em by the hand  
Don't let 'em all fly by **

Come on, Come on now  
Don't you know the days go by

Odd crosses the finish line and stops his car. Everyone is then allowed to run towards him. As Odd climbs out of his car he gets swamped by fans and other racers. Todd makes his way through the crowd with Mandy and Aaron close behind.

"YOU WON!" Aaron yelled as he ran up to Odd.

"I sure did," said Odd as he ruffled Aaron's hair.

"I believe that this prize money belongs to you," said TJ as he handed Odd his winnings.

Odd then takes four hundred out of the one thousand dollars he won and gives it to Todd.

"What's this for?" asked Todd.

"Repaying you for the box under the hood," said Odd.

"Odd it was a gift from me to you this is not necessary," said Todd.

"I don't care just take it," said Odd.

Odd then looks over and sees someone he hasn't seen in a while.

"Ulrich?" said Odd with surprise.

Ulrich just stood there looking at Odd.

"I never thought I would find you here," said Ulrich.

"I thought you went to the house," said Odd.

"I did but decided to look around town and then I heard the music and came here," said Ulrich.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled another racer as he ran towards the crowd.

Everyone looked down the street to see the worst thing a street racer could even hope for.

* * *

So who or what is coming? You may know you may not. Review to find out. 


	5. POLICE!

Disclaiemr no change. I don't own Don't stop me now by queen.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**If anyone guessed police you were right.  
**

* * *

**

**POLICE!**

An aura of red and blue lights flew down the street towards the crowd.

"IT'S THE FIVE O! EVERYONE SCATTER!" yelled TJ.

"What's the five o?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"The police," said Odd.

Odd scrambled to his car Aaron tried to follow.

"AARON GET OVER HERE!" yelled Mandy.

Todd runs over and grabs Aaron. He and Mandy run for his Mustang. Nikki has already taken off. Ulrich is over by Odd.

"Odd what's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"I'll explain on the way get in," said Odd.

Ulrich ran to the passenger side and got in. Odd floored his Civic and they flew out of there. The police had scattered following every street racer they could. Unfortunately there weren't enough police cars to catch all of them. Odd had one on him.

Don't Stop Me Now

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
**Odd fly's through town with a police car on his tail.

**I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah**

"Odd what are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

**And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me**

"This is street racing Ulrich. It's illegal unless we do it on a track," said Odd.  
**'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**  
Three more cop cars pull in behind Odd in pursuit.

**I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
****I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
**"Then why don't you do that, it's better than being a felon. They probably have your plates," said Ulrich.

**Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
"I don't know if you noticed or not but I don't have any plates on the car," said Odd.  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
"We don't go to the track because not many of us can afford it on a daily basis. This is the only way most of the racers can make money," said Odd.  
**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now**  
Cars start to appear on the road and Odd has to veer into on coming traffic to get around the cars stopped at a red light.

**If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
**Odd blasts through the intersection and just misses hitting another car. The cops have to slow down. They pass safely but have lost sight of Odd.  
**Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)**  
"ODD ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" yelled Ulrich.  
**I don't want to stop at all**

Odd doesn't respond he keeps driving. Then more cop cars pull in behind him. Odd makes a sharp right and heads for the highway. He swerves in between cars on the two-lane street. The Police follow at a safe distance.

**Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**  
There's a stop light just before the on ramp. It changes to red and Odd doesn't even bother to stop.  
**On a collision course**  
An eighteen-wheeler is making it's way across the intersection. Odd veers into the oncoming lane and the police follow.  
**I am a satellite I'm out of control**  
One police car closes in on Odd and bumps his rear bumper. Odd holds the car steady  
**I am a sex machine ready to reload**  
They close in on the truck, which is now halfway through the intersection.  
**Like an atom bomb about to explode  
**Odd guides his Civic underneath the truck. The only scratch the car has is on the roof.  
**Oh oh oh oh oh explode**  
The cop car is too high to go under the truck. The cop slams on the breaks and slides the car sideways. The other cop cars small on their breaks and end up slamming into the other police car and the truck.

**I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**

"Odd you have lost your mind since X.A.N.A. was defeated," said Ulrich.

**Two hundred degrees  
**"You thought that was scary watch this shit," said Odd.  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
Odd pulls the hand break and turns the car around. He then floors the car in reverse. Ulrich can see the cop cars following.  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
"What did you think about that?" asked Odd enthusiastically.  
**I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**Don't stop me don't stop me  
**Odd turned the car around and flew in and out of traffic trying to escape the police that had just shown up.  
**Don't stop me hey hey hey  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh, I like it  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me ah  
Oh yeah  
Alright**

The Police are closing in on Odd's car. He then sees the exit that he and Todd took to get to T&D Performance. He swerves all the way over to the shoulder and floors it into the exit.

**Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
**The Police try to follow but get caught up in the traffic. Most of the traffic had pulled over and blocked the exit.  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
The daring cops that tried to follow Odd ended up hitting cars causing a pile up.  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time (wooh)  
Just give me a call (alright)  
**Odd makes his way to the shop slowly because the cops aren't in sight anymore.

**Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all  
**Odd then pulls into the warehouse and the door closes. The lights then go on and just about every street racer is in the warehouse.

**La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh**


	6. In the Warehouse

Disclamier no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Before we go on please give a pause for all the people who have died because of Hurricane Katrina...Thank you.  
Here's your next ch.

* * *

In the warehouse

The lights to the warehouse turn on and everyone inside begins to cheer.

"Dude you had us scared for a few minutes there," said TJ.

"What you didn't think I could out run those guys," said Odd.

"Oh we knew you could out run them it was the outsmarting them that we were worried about," said TJ.

"Oh I outsmarted them pretty well, just ask Ulrich," said Odd.

Ulrich was leaning up against the car. He had a scared look on his face and it seemed like he wouldn't budge for hours.

"I think you scared him," said TJ.

"Nah, he's just surprised at how well I can drive," Odd bragged.

Odd then walked over to Ulrich. As he did techno music started to play and some people started to dance in the crowded warehouse.

"You ok buddy?" asked Odd.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up," said Ulrich.

"Well I guess we need to get you a car," said Odd.

"Odd don't be silly I'm not going to race like you," said Ulrich.

"Sure you are," said Odd.

"Listen Odd I'm just here so I can get away from France and my pestering family," said Ulrich.

"Well then it seems like you will be staying here for a while, make your self at home," said Odd.

"One question Odd," said Ulrich.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Why the hell do you have a warehouse this big?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh it's not mine, it's my brother Todd's," said Odd.

"You have a brother," said Ulrich, shocked.

"Yeah, but he lives here instead of in France," said Odd.

"So that's why you moved out here when we graduated from high school," said Ulrich.

"Yup," said Odd.

Then Dom comes over to Odd and Ulrich.

"You see Odd this is why we needed 100,000 square feet of space," said Dom as he pointed to the now full warehouse.

Dozens of people and cars lined the outer walls and center. It was like a jamboree of cars and people. People were talking with each other and having a great time as if they were still at the race.

"I was wondering why this place seemed so empty," said Odd.

"Who is your friend?" asked Dom as he pointed to Ulrich.

"Oh this is my friend Ulrich, he's visiting from France," said Odd. "Ulrich this is Dominic."

"Just call me Dom," said Dom as he extended his hand.

Ulrich took his hand and shook it. Then Mandy, Todd, and Aaron walk up to them.

"Oh, hey you guys," said Odd.

"You gave us a scare out there," said Mandy as she gave Odd a kiss.

"Well Odd you've done pretty nicely since you came out here," said Ulrich.

"Hey you know that no woman can resist the Oddinator," said Odd in a deep voice.

"ODD! You were on TV for a few seconds, and you were like vroom and then vroom and then screech and then you go under a truck and then that's it," said Aaron excitedly.

"Whoa calm down there chief," said Odd.

"He's been like that for the past twenty minutes," said Todd.

Ulrich was staring at Todd and Odd; they looked so similar it wasn't even funny. The only way to tell them apart was their hair. Odd's was tall and spiky while Todd's was short.

"Ulrich you ok?" Odd asked as he waved his hand infront of Ulrich's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just seeing double," said Ulrich

Todd and Odd both started laughing.

"Todd and I are what you would call identical twins," said Odd.

"Odd, I'm going to put Aaron in the back to play his video games, I'll meet you in the back room," said Mandy.

Mandy leaves and Odd just smiles.

"Looks like someone is going to get lucky tonight," said Todd.

Then someone wrapped their arms around Todd's waist. Todd was startled by this and almost fell backwards on top of the person behind him.

"Todd be careful," said Nikki.

"Sorry, Nikki I didn't know it was you," said Todd.

"Care for a dance?" asked Nikki.

"What to this, you can't dance to techno," said Todd.

"Come and see," said Nikki.

As she walked away all Todd did was stare at her ass.

"Go on buddy," said Odd as he pushed Todd forwards.

"Hey, hey, I'm on it," said Todd.

Ulrich and Odd caught up on what has happened in each other's lives for a while until Odd went over to Mandy. Someone then walked up to Ulrich. She had light brown hair and was wearing a white tank top and blue short shorts.

'My god she is hot,' thought Ulrich.

As soon as Ulrich saw her he went into a trance. He hadn't done that since the day he met Yumi.

"Hey there," said the girl.

"Uh… Hi," said Ulrich. He was still mesmerized by her beauty.

* * *

Uh oh, Ulrich has a little problem brewing here. So what's he going to do? Leave your reviews to find out. 


	7. What about Yumi?

Disclaimer no change. I also don't own Take Me Out.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here's the next ch hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

What about Yumi?

"So what's your name?" asked Ulrich.

"Misty, how about yours," said Misty.

"Ulrich," said Ulrich.

"So how long have you been in Miami?" asked Misty.

"Not long, I just flew in from France," said Ulrich.

"I've always wanted to visit France," said Misty.

There was silence between them until Misty asked him a question.

"So do you hold someone special in you life?" asked Misty.

Part of Ulrich wanted to say yes and the other part wanted to say no. If he went out with her and Yumi came to Miami then he would be screwed. But what if she didn't come.

'What Yumi doesn't know won't hurt her, I'll go out with Misty for a while and then when it's time for me to go back to France I'll spend as much time as I can with Yumi. If Misty ever comes to France, I'll just tell her that I met someone,' Thought Ulrich.

"No," Ulrich said to Misty. "You want to get out of here?"

"Sure, but I don't have a car," said Misty.

"Well, neither do I," said Ulrich.

Then TJ walks up to Ulrich.

"Hey new guy, come with me," said TJ.

Ulrich and Misty both followed TJ outside. Once there they were both staring at a gold Mitsubishi Eclipse. It had the wide boy kit and pulsing blue neon's.

"Wow, is this mine?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure is," said TJ tossing him the keys.

"Let's go for a spin," said Ulrich.

Misty and Ulrich get into the Eclipse and Ulrich starts fires it up. He sits there and listens to the engine idle. It dawned on him that he didn't really know how to drive like Odd did but still this was really cool. He was also glad that his father's Mercedes was stick so shifting would be no problem. Ulrich then drove off away from the town. He stayed in the industrial area because the police were patrolling through the city streets. He came up to a red light. Seconds later a gold Nissan Skyline pulled up next to him. It had a black logo on it that said EastRiders.

"Great," said Misty with disgust.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"It's Eddy," said Misty.

"Who's Eddy?" asked Ulrich.

"My ex-boyfriend," said Misty.

The window of the Skyline then rolled down.

"Misty, what are you doing with that shit head?" asked Eddy.

"Shut your fucking mouth Eddy, we're over remember," said Misty.

"You don't tell me to shut up," said Eddy.

"How about we do this the old fashion way," said Misty.

"Well what luck that this street ends with a dead end," said Eddy.

"Fine then, down and back the first one to pass by this light wins," said Misty.

"Uh, Misty are you sure I can…" Ulrich started but was stopped by a kiss from Misty.

The kiss lasted for a while, probably to make Eddy jealous. But Ulrich was enjoying it. Misty broke the kiss and then stepped out between the two cars.

"ON THE GREEN LIGHT!" shouted Misty.

The light for the other traffic had just turned yellow. Eddy revved his Skyline. Ulrich did the same with his Eclipse. The hiss of their turbo's broke the calm night air. The light was now red for any cars heading east and west. Then the light turned Green.

**Take Me Out  
Franz Ferdinand**

**So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you **

Both cars blast off the line with a loud screech.**  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
**Both cars are neck in neck off the line.

**You leave me broken, shattered, I lie  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die **

ooooOOOooooo

**I know I won't be leaving here with you **

I say don't you know  
You say you don't go  
I say... take me out!

Eddy hits the nitrous and fly's ahead of Ulrich. Ulrich presses on with his Eclipse floored. He's not using the nitrous yet because he's fairly new at this.

**I say you don't show  
Don't move, time is slow  
I say... take me out! **

They are now coming up on the dead end of the street. Eddy is saving some nitrous for the return trip and is still well ahead of Ulrich.

**I say you don't know  
You say you don't go  
I say... take me out! **

Eddy pulls his hand break and swings his car around. Seconds later Ulrich does the same and pulls in right behind Eddy.

**If I move this could die  
If I move this could die  
I want you...to take me out! **

Ulrich then pulls along side Eddy and they both stare at each other

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)  
**Ulrich feels beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks.

**I know I won't be leaving here  
**Eddy keeps a straight face while looking at Ulrich.

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)  
**They keep staring at each other until Eddy waves his hand. Then he hits the nitrous.

**I know I won't be leaving here with you **

I say don't you know?  
You say you don't know  
I say… take me out

Ulrich then hits his nitrous button. He gets jerked back into his seat. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly. He keeps his thumb on the red button.

**If I wink, this can die  
If I wane, this can die  
I want you… to take me out **

Eddy thinks he has won the race. He looks in his rear view mirror to see a pair of headlights getting closer. He looks at his nitrous gage to see that it's at zero.

**If I move, this could die  
If I move, this could die  
Come on… take me out **

Ulrich passes Eddy swiftly and smoothly."SHIT!" yelled Eddy as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)  
**Misty has a big smile on her face.

**I know I won't be leaving here  
**Ulrich comes flying through the intersection and immediately hits his breaks.

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)  
**The car slides to the left and then stops twenty yards from the stoplight.

**I know I won't be leaving here with you**

**Eddy crosses the intersection and keeps on going.**

"EDDY GET BACK HERE! LOSER WALKS!"Misty yelled after him.

"Don't waste your breath he's not coming back," said Ulrich as he walked over to her swaying from the intense ride.

"Ulrich I think you've had enough excitement for one night. I'll drive you to my place so you can crash there," said Misty.

"Thanks but I'm kind of staying at Odd's," said Ulrich.

"Ok I'll take you there in the morning," said Misty.

"Sounds good to me," said Ulrich.

Misty and Ulrich got back into Ulrich's car and she drove him to her apartment.

* * *

There's your ch, stay tuned for more action as Yumi announces that she will be coming to Miami. It's all happening so fast or is it? Well don't forget to leave a review beofre you leave. Thank you and good night. 


	8. Replacement

Disclaimer no change  
**thanks for the reviews.  
**Here's your next ch.  
**

* * *

**

**Replacement**

In Misty's apartment.

"Hey Ulrich, you awake?" asked Misty as she shook Ulrich awake.

"Huh, what?" said Ulrich as he quickly sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were asleep still," said Misty.

"Oh, that's ok," said Ulrich.

"So are you hungry?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Ulrich.

"Bacon and eggs sound good?" asked Misty.

"Yeah that sounds great," said Ulrich.

Ulrich lay his head back down on the pillow.

'Crap I should have told Odd where I was going,' thought Ulrich.

The weird thing was that Yumi never crossed his mind all night. Back at Odd's house Odd was pacing back and forth across his living room floor.

"What do you mean you didn't see who he went out with," Odd said to Todd.

"I don't know who he was with. I left him to go find Nikki and then when I came back with her he was gone," said Todd.

"Well you should have paid a little more attention to him and less attention to your girlfriend," said Odd in an angry tone.

"Hey, don't go down on my girlfriend just because your friend got lost," Todd spat back.

"Odd, listen he probably just took his car out for a test drive," said Mandy.

"Wait that's it, that's what TJ did last night. He told me that he gave Ulrich a car," said Todd.

Todd's cell phone then rings. He picks it up and his eyes grow wide. He hangs up and looks at Odd.

"Odd we have a problem," said Todd.

"What?" asked Odd.

"Well apparently last night two cars were racing just a few blocks from the warehouse. One was a dark orange Nissan Skyline and the other was a gold Mitsubishi Eclipse," said Todd.

"Eddy," said Odd.

"Yeah he's back," said Todd.

"The gold Eclipse was Ulrich and you'll never guess where Ulrich is," said Todd.

"Where?" asked Odd.

"He's with Misty," said Todd.

"Wait I thought Misty was Eddy's girlfriend," said Odd.

"I don't know all the details just what Nikki said she saw,' said Todd.

"Ok, we need to get over there now," said Odd.

"Dude what's the rush?" asked Todd.

"Listen Misty is a…" he pauses and looks at Mandy.

"I know she's very appealing to guys, but I don't see how this is a problem for your friend," said Mandy.

"He has a girlfriend back home," said Odd.

"Hmm, well that shouldn't be a problem if he's going back," said Mandy.

The next thing they hear is the telephone ring.

"Odd it's for you," said Mike.

Odd takes the phone from him and walks into the kitchen.

"Hello," said Odd.

"_Odd is Ulrich there?_" Yumi's voice came form the other end.

Odd froze. What should he say? Ulrich wasn't in the house and if he told her who he was with she would go crazy. So Odd decided to lie to her.

"_Hello, Odd are you there?_" asked Yumi.

"Oh sorry Yumi, he's in the shower right now should I have him call you back?" asked Odd.

"_No just tell him that I will be coming to visit you guys sometime this week. My record agent has made a deal with a recording studio out in Miami. I'm coming to make my first CD_," said Yumi.

"Wow Yumi that's great, I'll be sure to let Ulrich know," said Odd in a fake excited voice.

Yumi and Odd then ended their conversation and Odd walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" asked Todd.

"Uh Yumi is coming here sometime this week," said Odd.

"Hmm, well there's nothing more we can do now, it's almost seven and we need to get to work," said Todd.

"Ok, listen Mandy if he comes back here don't let him leave until I get back," said Odd.

"Odd I have work to you know," said Mandy.

"Great how are we going to catch him?" asked Odd.

"Does he have a cell phone?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah but he's got it turned off," said Odd.

"We'll catch him sooner or later," said Todd as he walked out the front door.

They all left for work. Odd was hoping Ulrich didn't have any plans for tonight with his newfound girlfriend.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it, Ulrich is running himself into a rut. Will he ever get out of it? Leave a review to get the next ch. 


	9. A Date

Disclaimer: you know  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
Ok here we go with the next ch. The date it self is not the primary focus so there's little detail about it. But it does set you up for what's going to happen in a few ch's.  
**

* * *

**

**A Date**

At eight PM Odd comes back to the house to find Ulrich in a nice shirt and pants.

"Where are you going?" asked Odd.

"Out if that's ok with you," said Ulrich as he walked past Odd and went for the door.

"Ulrich you can't go out with her," said Odd.

"Why not? What happens if I decide to stay here?" asked Ulrich.

Odd didn't answer right away. Ulrich then went for the door.

"Then what about Yumi?" asked Odd.

"She's not going to come here, besides I need to get some practice in on this whole dating thing," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich you and Yumi have been going out for four years now, you don't need any practice," said Odd.

"Odd listen this girl that I found is different than Yumi. Maybe she's better than Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich she's just some street racing slut, she goes out with you then gets you in bed and then that's it," said Odd.

"Odd you have no clue what you are talking about," said Ulrich as he left the house.

"ULRICH I'M SPEAKING FROM EXPERIENCE!" Odd yelled after him.

Ulrich didn't turn back. He went to his car and left for Misty's.

"Yumi is defiantly not going to like this. Ulrich reminds me of how I acted when I first met Misty. I thought I couldn't have anyone else. Then she dumped me for Eddy, that's the day I met Mandy," Odd said aloud.

"You do know that she is using him to get back at Eddy," said Mandy as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You heard the whole thing," said Odd.

"We all did," said Mandy.

"They're in the kitchen aren't they," said Odd.

"Yes, don't worry we need a plan to get Eddy his girlfriend back and not risk Ulrich losing his," said Mandy.

"I'll call Todd," said Odd.

"We also need to get Eddy in on this," said Mandy.

They both retreat to the kitchen. Ulrich and Misty just had dinner at a fancy restaurant. Not that Misty was wearing anything formal anyway. She had on a red mini skirt and a red tank top on that just showed her belly button. They were walking down the street towards a park. There were no clouds in the sky and a cool nighttime breeze blew through the air. The breeze made Misty shiver and she moved closer to Ulrich. Ulrich put his arm around her and they walked on to the park.

"This sure is a beautiful night isn't it Ulrich," said Misty.

"I'll say, I haven't seen a night quite like this in France," said Ulrich.

"I bet it's beautiful over there," said Misty.

"Oh yeah, especially if you go to the Eiffel tower at night when it's all lit up. It's probably the most beautiful sight you will ever see," said Ulrich.

"You sound like you've gone there before with someone," said Misty.

"Yeah, with… with my family. My grandparents took us out there once and that's when I saw it," said Ulrich with trying not to say that he had seen it with Yumi.

They stop at a park bench and sit down. Both of them are staring into each other's eyes. Before they knew it they were closing the gap between each other and kissed. On the other side of the park Todd was doing his job by snooping on them. He saw the kiss and called Odd.

"Hello," Odd's voice came from the other end.

"Odd when is Yumi going to get here?" asked Todd.

"Near the end of the week. Why?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich just kissed Misty," said Todd.

"WHAT?" Odd shouted into his phone.

Todd then hears a load of cussing and shouting about Yumi. He really couldn't make out exactly what Odd was saying.

"Odd calm down," said Todd.

"CALM DOWN! I AM CALM!" shouted Odd.

When Todd looked over to where Ulrich and Misty were sitting they were gone.

"ODD SHUT UP!" Todd yelled into his phone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Odd shouted back.

"ULRICH IS COMING HOME!" yelled Todd.

The line immediately went dead. Todd hung up his phone and walked over to his car.

"I have a feeling this is going to get out of hand really soon," Todd muttered as he got into his mustang and drove off.

In France Yumi's airplane had just taken off and is on its way to Miami.

* * *

Well there you go, your next ch. Please Leave a review.  
TWO DAYS LEFT! TWO DAYS LEFT! 


	10. Drifting

Disclaimer no change. I also don't own the DUB song. You'll know what it is. If you don't then shame on you, this song is great.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ahh, no homework. I love that feeling. So becauseI didnt have any I thought I would update for you.  
Here's how this ch works. I am making this up because I don't really know how drift races run in real life.  
One person starts, they travel through the course slipping and sliding around the corners. If you get through a corner you get 100 points. If you hit the cones on the inside and out side of the turnten points get deducted per cone. Hope you got all that, read on...  
**

* * *

**

**Drifting**

Back at Odd's house, someone has arrived but it's not Yumi. Todd walks into the house to see Jeremy and Aelita in the room.

"And who are our guests?" asked Todd.

"Todd this is Jeremy and Aelita," said Odd.

"I hope you told them about Ulrich," said Todd.

"Yes he has, why did Ulrich do that?" asked Aelita.

"I have no clue, maybe he feels that Yumi isn't right for him," said Todd.

"That's not true, he and Yumi have been going out for a few years now," said Jeremy.

"Well it's kind of an appearance thing," said Todd.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"Aelita she is what we guys would call hot," said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"It's another word for good looking," said Jeremy.

"And man she's got the looks," said Odd.

"You went out with her to," said Aelita.

"Yeah then she got me in bed and it all went down hill from there," said Odd.

Aelita looked at Odd a little confused about what he had said.

"It's another word for sex Aelita," said Jeremy.

They talked for a while and then Aelita and Jeremy left for their apartment. Yumi was on her way and it wouldn't be long now. The next day comes and goes. Ulrich never entered the house. Odd had to leave early for a race that Jeremy and Aelita were going to go to as well. Before Aelita, Jeremy, Todd and Mandy left Ulrich showed up. He walked in the room with Misty. Aelita saw this and immediately smacked Ulrich three times in the face.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO BREAK UP WITH YUMI FOR THIS GIRL!" yelled Aelita.

Misty stared at Aelita dumbfounded.

"Ulrich do you have another girlfriend?" asked Misty.

"Umm…"

"Ulrich tell me the truth," said Misty.

There is a knock at the door. Todd goes to answer it.

"Hello," said Todd.

"Todd are you guys going to leave or not?" asked Dom.

"Yeah we're coming," said Todd.

Dom then noticed Misty.

"What the hell is she doing here? Is Eddy paying you to do something for him?" asked Dom in anger.

"No, Eddy is not on my list anymore. Besides I found someone else," said Misty as she kissed Ulrich on the cheek.

Aelita tried to go for Misty but Jeremy held her back.

"I think we are going to take two separate cars," said Dom.

"Don't bother, Misty and I have plans," said Ulrich.

"You and the whore can go have fun now," said Todd.

Ulrich glared at Todd. Jeremy and Aelita followed Todd out of the house. They went got into Jeremy's Escalade because it had more room than the cars. Ulrich ended up leaving the house. Misty kept trying to see if Ulrich had another girlfriend but Ulrich just ignored her. Ten minutes later the Escalade arrives at the Drifting Arena.

Odd is at the starting line and is ready to go.

Scooter  
(Maria: I like it loud.) aka The DUB song.

**Alright everybody  
Tie you shoes  
Yeah  
The third chapter has just begun  
From the H to the P  
On da mic you will see  
The people's champ that's me  
Yeah  
Skibadee, skibadanger  
I am the real ranger  
Hit them with the raw for sure  
Now bun your draw  
Yeah  
**

The green light turns on and Odd is off. He picks up speed quickly and then pulls his hand break and slides into the left turn. With the tires screeching Odd clears the turn with no problem earning 100 points.

**Come on  
**

**Aaargh...  
Skibadee, skibadanger  
I am the real ranger  
Hit them with the raw for sure  
Now bun your draw  
Never, never endeavor  
the good weather  
or whether we be there  
Only for your pleasure  
Yeah  
**

Odd heads down the short straight and hits a sharp right hand corner.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Yeah  
Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Come on**

Odd makes it around the tight bend just inches from a cone and scores 100 more points.

"Odd Della Robbia almost hit that cone there. If he did he would have lost ten points," said the announcer.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it hot  
Yeah  
**

Another corner comes up this time it's an S curve. Odd slides through it and again barely misses the cones. He now has 300 points. Three more sharp left and right turns go by and Odd racks up 300 more points.

**Yeah  
**

**Right now posse  
we're the special guest mixologists  
Yeah  
Aaargh...  
I ritz bits for da hits with the lyrics  
With a robotic, narcotic in the pocket  
The fire rocket, blood socket, I crack whip  
Yeah  
Elastic to plastic, my platinum hit  
You get, gotta gotta get up with it  
Me on the mic, be sophisticated  
DJ's articulated, me on the mic  
Yeah  
Here we go  
**

Odd fly's through the rest of the course with great speed and precision. Every drift is like a sequence to him. Pull the hand break turn left then right. He racks up the points. The crowd is going wild. He is up to 1,000 points now and his score is still climbing.

"How does he do it folks? He comes so close to the cones but never hits them. If he keeps this up he will win this race," said the announcer.

Odd comes up to the hairpin turn. It's the final turn and is worth 500 points. So far no one has been able to make it without touching one cone.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it loud  
Maria, believe me, I like it hot  
Yeah  
**

Odd is almost to the turn now.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

Odd pulls the hand brake as he enters the turn.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

Odd is in the middle of the turn and has not touched a cone yet.

**Dub - Dub - Dub - dada - Dub - Dub - Dub  
**_Da - Dub - Dub - Dub - dada-dub - Dub - Dub (Crowd)_

**Thank you**

"ODD DELLLA ROBBIA HAS JUST CLEARED THE FINAL TURN WITHOUT HITTING ONE CONE! HE WINS THE FINAL DRIFT SET FOR TONIGHT!" the announcer said excitedly.

The crowd is going crazy. Todd, Mandy, Aelita, and Jeremy run out of the stands towards him.

"ODD THAT WAS SO AWSOME!" yelled Jeremy.

Mandy gives Odd a hug and a big kiss.

"I can't believe you did that without touching one cone," said Todd.

"I know, I'd like to see your Mustang do that," said Odd.

"Hey, that thing wasn't made for drifting," said Todd.

They drove home with their spirits raised. All they talked about was the race and nothing else. But that soon dropped when they arrived back at Odd's house to see a black limmo waiting on the street. The limmo was a day early.

"Oh shit," said Odd.

"Who is that?" asked Aelita.

"Yumi," said Odd.

* * *

There you go. Yumi's here and things are going to get edgy. Send your reviews. 


	11. Yumi

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok, here's the next ch.  
**

* * *

**

**Yumi**

Everyone went into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Jeremy when did you get the Escalade?" asked Yumi.

"It was a birthday present from Odd," said Jeremy.

"Since when does Odd have that kind of money?" asked Yumi.

"Since he became a street racer," said Mandy.

"Well that's no surprise," said Yumi.

"Yeah we kind of figured you would," said Aelita.

"So who is your friend?" Yumi asked Odd.

"Well this is my girl friend, Mandy," said Odd.

"Wow, you leave France a bachelor and find love elsewhere," said Yumi.

"So then who is the guy in the suit?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, that's Domon he's my record agent," said Yumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Domon.

"Listen Yumi we need to talk to you about something," said Odd.

"Wait that's it, where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Well he's sort of…" was all Odd said before Ulrich and Misty both walked into the room.

When Ulrich saw Yumi his eyes went wide. Yumi saw that Misty and Ulrich were holding hands and stood up. She was glaring at Ulrich and Ulrich knew that something bad was going to happen.

"And who are you?" asked Yumi.

"Uhh duh, I'm his girlfriend," said Misty. "Who are you?"

"You know I find that a little weird seeing is that I am his girlfriend also," said Yumi.

"Ulrich you didn't tell me about her," said Misty.

"Well I was… well you see…" Ulrich tried to explain.

Misty was still confused but Yumi was disgusted. First she smacked Ulrich across the face. Then she punched him in the stomach and fled the house. Ulrich followed slowly.

"YUMI IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" yelled Ulrich.

"PISS OFF ULRICH!" Yumi yelled back.

"YUMI LET ME EXPLAIN!" yelled Ulrich.

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Yumi.

Yumi then stormed off down the street. Ulrich didn't bother to go after her.

"That was really weird," said Domon.

"It's a long story dude," said Todd.

"I bet it is," said Domon.

"I'll explain it to you over some dinner," said Odd.

"There he goes again thinking about his stomach," said Mandy.

While they all go into the kitchen Misty is staring at Ulrich waiting for an answer.

"Misty just leave ok," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I want an explanation," said Misty.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE TO GIVE NOW LEAVE!" shouted Ulrich.

"FINE THEN YOU CAN HAVE THAT FOREIGN SLUT!" yelled Misty as she left the house.

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT! YOU'RE THE SLUT!" Ulrich shouted after her.

Misty got into her car and sped off. Seconds later the phone rings at the house. Todd answers the phone.

"Todd, the eagle has landed," Eddies voice came from the receiver.

"Good, your bird just left the house a few minutes ago," said Todd.

"So what's next?" asked Eddy.

"We need to get these two back together, you follow through with the plan," said Todd.

"Right, oh and Todd, you've got to stop putting those superchargers into your cars. Ulrich's Eclipse smoked my Skyline," said Eddy.

"Really, then my superchargers are doing their jobs," said Todd.

They both hang up the phone and Eddy pulls his Skyline up to Yumi who is walking along the sidewalk.

"Hey there, you look a little down," said Eddy.

"You got that right," said Yumi with some anger.

"Hey, I know just how to take whatever happened off your mind," said Eddy.

"I bet you do," Yumi retorted.

'Wow, she's a hard nut to crack,' thought Eddy.

"Listen there's a lot of bad people in this part of the neighbor hood. Just hop in and I'll give you a ride," said Eddy.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," said Yumi as she began to walk away.

Eddy had to think of something fast; there was only one solution. He had to do it; if he didn't then the plan would fail.

"What if I told you that I could get you and Ulrich back together," said Eddy.

Yumi stopped and looked at Eddy.

'How did he know who Ulrich was? Maybe he could help?' thought Yumi.

* * *

So what's Yumi going to do? Review to find out. 


	12. Apology

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews  
**It's Wednesday and I have no homework and I got out at 2:13. Every other Wednesday from now on I will be getting out early. I have no clue why my school is this way but it just is and I like it.  
Also I am very pleased that this story has done so well and it's far from over. So keep reviewing and I'll keep posting until it's finished. So here's the next ch for ya'll.  
**

* * *

**

**Apology**

The phone rings at Odd's house and Sara answers the phone.

"Hello," said Sara.

"Is Odd there?" asked Eddy from the other end.

"Odd, one of your weird friends is on the phone," said Sara as she walked into the living room.

Odd stood up and took the phone back into the kitchen. In the living room Ulrich was sitting in a chair with a sad look on his face and he was deep in thought.

"Ulrich you should be ashamed of yourself going out with someone else behind Yumi's back," Aelita scolded.

"Can we please not talk about this," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich just what were you thinking when you met Misty?" asked Mandy

Ulrich didn't respond he just stood up and went for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Jeremy.

"To find Yumi and apologize to her," said Ulrich as he left the house.

Then Odd came back into the room.

"Hey where did Ulrich go?" asked Odd.

"He went to find Yumi," said Jeremy.

"Aww crap," said Odd.

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"Yumi found Eddy and she told him about the whole incident here and he felt sorry for her and told her about our plan and now since Ulrich broke up with Misty everything has gone down the drain," said Odd.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jeremy.

"Well we need to get Yumi and Ulrich back together again," said Odd.

"I have an idea," said Aelita.

"Let's here it," said Mandy.

"Well why don't we have Ulrich and Eddy race and the winner gets Yumi," said Aelita.

"That's a pretty big stretch but I think it may work," said Jeremy.

"I'll call Eddy," said Odd.

"What about Ulrich?" asked Mandy.

"ODD TELL EDDY TO CALL ULRICH!" Jeremy yelled into the kitchen.

Odd's hand appeared from around the corner giving them a thumbs up. Ulrich was driving slowly around town in his Eclipse. He was looking for Yumi; then his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Ulrich answered his phone.

"Ulrich, we need to have a talk about that race that you won when we first met," said Eddy.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now," said Ulrich.

"Maybe you should take this challenge if you want to find out where Yumi is," said Eddy.

"What have you done to her?" asked Ulrich angrily.

"Come to the corner of West and Main," said Eddy as he hung up.

Ulrich hung up his phone; anger and frustration consumed him. He pulled his hand-break and swung his Eclipse around. He then put the pedal to the floor and raced to the intersection. Ulrich arrived at the intersection a few minutes later to see Eddy's Skyline waiting for him. Yumi and Eddy were both standing in front of it. Ulrich stopped a few feet away from the two and got out of his car.

"Yumi, I'm sorry for what I did, I was wrong and stupid and just being an idiot, I should never have done what I did and I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. Just please forgive me," said Ulrich rather quickly.

Yumi didn't look satisfied. She was still angry with him.

"Yumi what do I have to do to win back your trust, do I have to buy you something or be your servant or… or…" said Ulrich as he tried to think of something else.

Yumi walked up to him and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Ulrich, I accept your apology but it's going to take sometime for you to win back my trust," said Yumi.

"How long will that take?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew that was coming but she didn't know when he was going to say it.

"Hey we agreed on a race," said Eddy.

"Winner gets the girl," said Dom.

Ulrich turned around to see Dom, Odd, Todd, Jeremy, Aelita, Mandy, and Nikki behind him.

"Wait, was this all a set up?" asked Ulrich.

"Sort of, you did your part and we did ours," said Odd.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," said Todd.

"Like I said you promised me a race," said Eddy.

"All right Eddy you'll get your ass kicked a second time," said Ulrich.

"You better win Ulrich, because I'm going to need you to help me move into my new apartment and you're going to have to get a job out here," said Yumi.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"I got a permanent record deal at Silver records and I've decided to stay here so what better way for you to earn my trust back then by working at T&D performance," said Yumi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich.

"Toretto and Della Robbia performance," said Odd. "You'll be working with me Todd and Dom."

"Hey enough chit chat and let's race," said Eddy.

"You got it," said Ulrich.

"Here's how it's going to go down, you keep going until you reach the party at the end," said Todd.

Ulrich turned his car around and lined up with Eddy.

* * *

Well next ch will be a good one. Just wait, and while you're waiting leave a review. Peace out. 


	13. It's only the begining

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**OH YEAH IT'S HOMECOMING FOR MY SCHOOL AND I GOT OUT EARLY!  
Anyway this song used in this ch in lyric form is kind of boring to look at. So I decided to spice it up a bit by letting you guys know when the bass hits.  
**

* * *

**

**This is only the beginning**

The others had left for the finish line. Nikki stayed behind to start the race. Nikki walked between the two cars and raised her hands. Ulrich and Eddy revved their engines. Nikki then dropped her arms and the two cars sped off the line.

**(Flower by Moby)**

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Both cars are evenly matched for the first few meters until Eddy's Skyline takes the lead.

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

As Eddy takes the lead Ulrich is wondering what was wrong with his Eclipse. The last time he raced Eddy he smoked him and now the seemed like it didn't want to move. Ulrich was getting ready to dump some nitrous into the car when he spotted a button.

_(Bass thwart) _**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

"That's right bitch I'm wining this race," said Eddy as he watched Ulrich's car disappear from his rear view mirror.

_(Bass thwart) _**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart) _**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart) _**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Ulrich looks closer at the writing under the switch. It read 'Triton.' "I wonder what this does?" said Ulrich. He flipped the switch and watched the gauges change. The rpm increased and so did the top speed. All of a sudden the car was revving up to 13,000 rpm instead of 9. With each shift the car accelerated faster.

**Old Miss Lucy's dead and gone **

**Left me hear to weep and moan**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Eddy looked in his rear view mirror to see Ulrich closing in on his car. "Todd told me this would be a fare race. That little ass is going to get it one of these days," said Eddy.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Ulrich caught up to Eddy within a few seconds. He matched speeds with him and looked over. Eddy waved and hit his nitrous button. Eddy flew a few meters in front of Ulrich but Ulrich didn't care.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Ulrich put the pedal to the floor and caught up to Eddy.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Old Miss Lucy's dead and gone **

**Left me hear to weep and moan**

Eddy saw Ulrich come up behind him and swerved in front of him.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

"Oh no you don't this race is mine," said Eddy. Ulrich slid to the left and Eddy followed. Ulrich then closed in on Eddy and bumped him.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Ulrich tired to slide right but Eddy followed. Ulrich was now pissed at Eddy so he rode his back bumper.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

"That's not going to work buddy," said Eddy. Eddy hit the nitrous and it made a mark on Ulrich's front bumper. But Ulrich used this to his advantage and moved to the left. He put the pedal to the floor once again and hit the nitrous. He flew past Eddy and increased the distance between him.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Old Miss Lucy's dead and gone **

**Left me hear to weep and moan**

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

Eddy shook his head, he knew that the race was over and he had gotten beaten once again.

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

_(Bass thwart)_** Bring Sally up and bring sally down **

**Let's don't start gotta till the ground**

**Old Miss Lucy's dead and gone **

**Left me hear to weep and moan**

Ulrich came up on the finish line and had to really step on the breaks to get his car to stop. Eddy came in a few seconds later. Everyone was around Ulrich's car cheering and trying to get him out of the car and talk to him. Eventually the crowd calmed down and Ulrich was able to breathe. Eddy walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Nice race buddy," said Eddy.

"You're congratulating me after I did the same thing I did last time," said Ulrich with some surprise.

"Well once I get one of those fancy contraptions under my hood we'll race again and see who the real victor is," said Eddy.

Todd came over to him with everyone else close behind.

"How fast did she go?" asked Todd.

"Last I read on the speedometer it was 250," said Ulrich.

"YES! It's not as fast as my mustang but that's great," said Todd.

"How fast is your mustang?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I don't want to brag but it hits around 310," said Todd.

"Wow now that's fast," said Ulrich.

"Just wait I have another project I'm working on," said Todd.

"You're still trying to get that other mustang to pull 330 aren't you," said Nikki.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" asked Todd.

"As long as you don't kill yourself than no," said Nikki.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yumi.

"WE PARTY!" yelled Odd as he went over to his car and cranked his stereo.

"ODD IF YOU GET DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS TONIGHT I SWEAR YOU WONT BE DRIVING FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Mandy yelled after him.

Nikki and Todd go back into the crowd leaving Eddy, Yumi and Ulrich behind. Misty emerges from the crowd and goes over to Eddy.

"Eddy, can you forgive me for the past month," said Misty as she wrapped her arms around him.

"After we talk I'll think about it," said Eddy as he led her over to his car and drove away.

"Well Yumi what do you want to do now?" asked Ulrich.

"Mmm I how about a dance?" asked Yumi.

"To techno?" said Ulrich a little confused.

"What do you suggest Odd to play a dirge?" said Yumi with some sarcasm.

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh. He and Yumi both went back to the party. Sitting just off to the side is a black 2005 Pontiac GTO. Someone is watching the gang.

"You just wait, soon all of this is going to disappear. Then I'll be the only one who has control over who races when and where," said the driver.

The black GTO sped away from the group and a Red RX7 followed.

* * *

Who ever thought this was the last ch they were wrong. It aint over yet, leave a review to see what will happen next.  
I have a question for you all. What is the most viewed sport in the U.S.? 


	14. The Accident

Disclaimer no change. I also don't own the song featured in this ch.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
**And now for the answer to last ch's question. What is America's most viewed sport? Answer: NASCAR.  
**

* * *

**

**The Accident**

Two months after the whole incident between Ulrich and Yumi things got back to normal. Yumi and Ulrich both decided to stay in Miami and so did Jeremy and Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich had settled their differences and were now just as happy as they were before the incident. Of course everyone would get together every Friday night at the corner of West and Main.

"YODA! YA YA YA YA YODA! YA YA YA YA YOODAA!" Odd sang loudly as he drove to the race.

"ODD!" screamed Mandy as she started to laugh a little.

"What?" asked Odd.

"You can't sing," said Mandy.

"At least I try," said Odd.

"I think you've had enough Weird AL for tonight," said Mandy.

"Hey the night hasn't even begun yet," said Odd.

"You do know that we are going to be early," said Mandy.

"I know Todd wanted to show us something," said Odd.

"You're brother is just as weird as you are," said Mandy.

"How so?" asked Odd.

"He's always got surprises up his sleeve and usually they have something to deal with cars," said Mandy.

"Hey we go together, me and my music Todd and his cars," said Odd.

Mandy just shook her head.

"Ok one more time. YODA YA YA YA YA YODA!" Odd sang.

"Odd I swear you and Weird AL are related," said Mandy.

Odd just smiled and kept on singing. Mandy just stared out the window and tried to focus on something other than Odd's singing. This was the third time he had replayed the song. It was like he never heard Weird AL before. They were the last ones to arrive at the intersection but they were lucky because Todd wasn't there yet.

"Where is he?" asked Odd.

"He's coming," said Yumi.

"When?" asked Odd.

"Soon, he just called," said Dom.

"Ok just wake me up when he gets here," said Odd.

"Odd you need something to keep you awake," said Ulrich.

"If it deals with sugar I'm in," said Odd.

"You still act like little kids you two," said Yumi.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't want to grow up," said Odd.

"Maybe if you just came down to earth you wouldn't be so hyper," said Jeremy.

"Oh great now see what you've done. Einstein is going to tell me how I can keep my hyperness under control," said Odd.

"Odd hyperness isn't even a word," said Jeremy.

"See you've already got him going," said Odd.

All of a sudden there was a loud roar from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw a 2005 Mustang GT pull up. It had a wide body kit on and it was painted gold with flames that covered the front half of the car. On top of the hood was a giant skull and it was painted black. On the sides of the car was a green demon with black horns. It ran from the back wheel well to the middle of the door. The driver and passenger doors opened. Todd and Mandy stepped out of the car.

"NO WAY!" shouted Odd with surprise.

"Yup I got her out of my garage and finally finished her," said Todd.

"Are you going to race her tonight?" asked Odd.

"We'll just see about that," said Todd.

Minute's later racers started to arrive. Eventually the whole intersection was filled with cars and people. The music was loud and the racing was fast. After fours hours it was time to end the night.

"Ok we have time for one more race," said TJ. "I need four cars."

Odd and Dom stepped forward.

"Ok that's two, anyone else. Last chance or we close early," said TJ.

A man in a black jacket, black pants and a red shirt stepped forwards.

"I have one," said the man.

Another man in the same attire stepped forward. He had slightly darker skin than the first.

"What you driving?" asked TJ.

The man pointed to a Nissan 350 Z with the Japanese flag on the hood.

"Ok one more, I need one more," said TJ.

"How about two?" asked a man that emerged from the crowd.

"Brain and Rome, I thought you guys left town," said Dom.

"Ok, then you boy's have your self a race," said TJ.

"Let's see how the old dawg can race," said Rome.

"LINE EM UP!" yelled TJ.

The five cars lined up across the two-lane street. They were lucky that all five cars fit. The street was wide so it could support the trucks that drove back and forth. The cars were now ready to go. Nikki and Misty stepped out to start the race. They raised their arms and the cars revved their engines.

"You know your target," the man said to the driver of the Z through his head set.

"Don't worry he's mine," the driver replied.

Mandy and Nikki then dropped their arms and the cars took off. The people in the crowd had to cover their ears because of the loud roars from the engines and the squealing of tires.

**(Spiderbait - Black Betty)**

**Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
Black Betty had a child bambalam  
Damn thing gone wild bambalam**  
Odd managed to get an early lead and flipped on his secret weapon to stay ahead. Dom did the same with his car and pulled in behind Odd.

**She's always ready bambalam  
She's so rock steady bambalam  
Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
**  
As the race went on the 350 Z managed to get past Rome's Eclipse and Brian's Skyline. Dom and Odd held a commanding lead for a while but the 350 Z was catching up.

**Alright**

"Yo Bri I think our parts are a little out of date," Rome said to Brian over his walkie-talkie.

"I know what you mean bro just hang in there," Brian replied.

**Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
What ever gets me high bambalam  
Yeah you know that's no lie bambalam  
**

A sharp left turn was now coming up. Dom was in the lead and hit the corner first. He swung his RX7 through the corner with great precision and exited it with no flaws. Odd did the same and so did the driver of the Z.

**She's always ready bambalam  
She's so rock steady bambalam  
Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
**  
The cars now drove through a twisting ally way that eventually led them back onto the main street and heading back towards the finish line.

**Yeah!**

**Oh yeah, alright (3x)**

The 350 Z started to close in on Odd. The final turn was coming up and it was into another ally. The Ally was only wide enough to fit the cars in a single file line instead of side by side. Odd made a daring move and used some nitrous to get past Dom. The 350 Z did the same and held the nitrous for a little while longer.

"Something is up and I bet that 350 Z is part of the plan," said Dom.

**Oh yeah! **

**Oh yeeeaaaahhhh!  
**  
The cars flew through the rest of the course with precision darting in and out of traffic and not even coming across a cop.

**Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
**

The turn was coming up fast and Odd was still in the lead. He knew that if he made one wrong move it would be all over. That 350 Z was bearing down on him.

**She's from Birmingham bambalam  
Way down in Alabam' bambalam  
Black Betty had a child bambalam  
Damn thing gone black bambalam  
**

Odd shifted to the far right and got ready to make the turn.

**Whoa black Betty bambalam  
Yeah black Betty bambalam  
**  
**Oh yeah **

**Alright  
Oh yeah! **

**Oh yeah  
**  
**Bambalam!**

Odd started to turn and the 350 Z put its plan into action. As Odd was turning the Z slid up and slammed into Odd's left rear quarter panel. Odd hit the breaks and the car swung to the left he was stopped at the entrance to the ally. Odd then heard screeching tires. Odd looked to the right and the last thing he saw was a Hummer slamming into his car. The 350 Z then pulled its hand break, swung itself around and took off. The Hummer followed the Z.

"Rome you take the Z I'll take the Hummer," said Brian into his walkie-talkie.

"I'm on it," replied Rome.

Brian and Rome turned around and followed their targets. Brian then called Dom on his cell.

"I'm surprised you still have my number," Dom answered.

"I know right… Listen Rome and I are going to tail these two you hang around and see if anything else turns up," said Brian.

"Will do, you go get those ass holes," said Dom.

Dom then ended the conversation and immediately called for an ambulance. Then he called Todd.

"TODD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! THAT FREAKING PUNK IN THE 350 Z TOTALED YOUR BROTHERS CAR!" Dom yelled into his cell.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" said Todd.

Todd ended the conversation and yelled to Jeremy.

"JEREMY ESCALADE NOW! ODD'S IN TROUBLE!" yelled Todd.

Jeremy nodded. He and Todd got into his Escalade and made their way to the final turn.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ODD!" cried Mandy.

"We don't know," said Ulrich.

"POLICE ARE ON THE WAY!" someone yelled.

All the racers scrambled and left the scene. Ulrich, Yumi, Mandy, and Aelita remained at the start/finish line. They saw exactly what the sirens were from. It was a fire truck and an ambulance.

* * *

Is Odd going to live? Who was that guy in the 350 Z? Who is behind all this madness? Review and you'll find out the answers to some of those questions. 


	15. He's Ok

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here's the conclusion to last ch.  
**

* * *

**

**He's Ok**

Ten minutes later everyone arrived at the hospital. Everyone knew what happened to Odd. Mandy was in tears and so was Aelita since she felt like she was a sister to Odd. The guys were sad too but didn't show it. After all they had to be men right. Hours passed and a doctor finally approached them.

"How is he?" Todd asked frantically.

"He's going to be fine, but he wont be walking for a good few months," the doctor paused. "He was lucky enough to get out of that crash alive,' the doctor continued.

"That's all thanks to your roll cage," Todd said to Dom.

"Hey you got to be safe right," said Dom.

"Can we see him?" asked Mandy with tears still in her eyes.

"Not at the moment he's still out of it. You're going to have to come back tomorrow," said the doctor.

They all left and went back to Odd's house. Sara and Aaron were still up watching the news. Odd's accident was on it. As soon as Mandy entered the house Aaron ran to her with tears in his eyes. Mandy grabbed him into a tight hug.

"It's ok, Odd's going to be just fine," said Mandy trying to calm him down.

"You see I told you it would lead to this," said Sara very angry.

"Hey it was his choice to do it," said Mandy.

"I don't care if the pope told him to do so. Do you know what his parents are going to do when they find out about this," Sara almost screamed.

"I really could care less," Mandy spat back.

"They're going to freak, they'll demand that he stop doing this and leave you," Sara said proudly.

"What do you have against me?" asked Mandy.

"Oh now it comes down to this," said Sara.

"STOP IT! Everyone just shut up and calm down. We are all touched by this situation, some more than others are. We just need to calm down, and ride this through without fighting of any kind," said Jeremy.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you Jer," said Ulrich.

"Had what?" asked Jeremy.

"What you did just now," said Yumi.

"Eh it's a gift," said Jeremy.

That got a few laughs but Jeremy was right. Everyone just needed to calm down and think this through. They need to find out who Odd's potential assailant was and whom he was working for.

"Listen I'm going to check with Brian I told him to meet me at the warehouse," said Dom.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow then," said Ulrich.

"Yeah I was thinking we go to a restaurant for lunch and discus some things about the accident," said Dom.

"How about this, I'll go with Ulrich while Jeremy Aelita and Mandy go to the hospital. Then we will be split up and if who ever tried to kill Odd is after us too he won't be able to get us all at once," said Yumi.

"I like that plan, and if we do find a few things out Brian and Rome can get some more info," said Dom.

"Then it's set we can put our plan into action," said Ulrich.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. Eventually everyone went to their homes. The next day Ulrich and Yumi met Dom at a restaurant around lunchtime. Jeremy, Aelita, Mandy and Aaron went to the hospital to visit Odd. Mandy got Odd's room number from the nurse at the desk. They arrived at Odd's room and went inside. Odd was wide-awake with the TV on and a large stack of pancakes on his tray.

"We come to visit and find you watching TV and eating like you do at home like nothing happened last night," said Mandy.

"I know what happened last night and I'm just trying to take my mind off of it," said Odd in a dull tone.

"You're going to be ok right?" asked Mandy with concern.

"You know me," said Odd a little happier.

"Odd did it hurt?" asked Aaron.

"Which part, the crash or when I woke up from the laughing gas?" asked Odd.

"When do you think you'll be getting out?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know Einstein some of the doctors want to keep me here for the next three weeks and others say I can leave," said Odd as he scratched his head.

"Well at least you're still your self," said Aelita.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Odd giving her a funny look.

"You're still confused by the littlest of things," said Aelita.

"What? I am not it's just this whole hospital thing," said Odd.

"It's not that hard to understand," said Mandy.

"Right like you trying to drive manual," said Odd.

"He don't talk to me about that you're the one that tried to teach me," said Mandy.

"Yeah and you blew my transmission. You are supposed to use the clutch to shift, moving the stick does nothing," said Odd.

"Would you have won last night?" Aaron changed the subject.

"You bet. OH! CRAP!" said Odd slapping his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"Oh I hope its still in my pants pocket," said Odd.

"What? Tell us Odd," said Jeremy.

"Where are my pants?" asked Odd.

"Right here on the chair," said Aaron.

"In the right front pocket take out the box," said Odd.

Aaron took out a small black box and looked at it very confused.

"Give it to Mandy," said Odd.

Aaron gave the box to Mandy and she looked at it wide eyed.

"Win or loose I was going to uhh… going to give it to you," said Odd a little nervous.

Mandy opened the box and her eyes got wider and started to tear up.

"Oh my god Odd," said Mandy as she nearly dropped it.

"Mandy will you marry me?" asked Odd.

"YES!" Screamed Mandy as she went over to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh Odd you do know that you are only 19," said Jeremy.

"I know but by the time I'm out of a wheel chair I'll be twenty," said Odd.

"Don't you think you're moving too fast?" asked Aelita.

"Aelita you know as well as I do that this is my future so I'm going to stick with it," said Odd.

"Oh no mister, as soon as you're 21 we are sending you to racing school and you're going to become a professional driver," said Mandy.

"That's going to be so cool, and I'll have a dad," said Aaron all excited.

"Yeah then I'll be traveling the nation and maybe the world. Everyone is invited to come with," said Odd.

"Odd you're planning too far ahead, just settle down and pass the school first," said Mandy.

"Ok let me just magically fix my legs," said Odd.

All Mandy could do was smile. She knew Odd was joking around. She was also very excited that he had asked her to marry him. At that moment nothing else had entered her mind, not even about the situation at hand. The situation however was just about to get much worse than it already was.

* * *

Only three ch's left. So leave a review. 


	16. Caleb

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
Here's the next ch  
**

* * *

**

**Caleb**

At the restaurant Dom, Yumi, and Ulrich were discussing some really bad news.

"Glad to see you made it," said Dom trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Something's bothering you," said Ulrich.

"I just got a call from Todd, he went to the warehouse this morning to open up shop. When he got there the whole place was a mess. Who ever attacked Odd went through our warehouse last night. They took parts and trashed the cars we were working on. They took Odd's Civic out of the warehouse and set it on fire," said Dom still holding in his anger.

"I thought you and your friend checked on it last night," said Ulrich.

"We did, they must have been watching us and waited until we left," said Dom.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Yumi.

"No, but Todd found a note on the floor and it told us to meet this guy and his goons at some club tonight," said Dom.

"Then we will be there waiting for him," said Ulrich.

"And you won't leave my sight," Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"To prevent what happened before," said Yumi.

"Oh, yeah," said Ulrich as he remembered Misty.

"There's no doubt that Eddy will be there but I don't think you'll have to worry about Misty this time," said Dom.

"So what time?" asked Yumi.

"Eight," said Dom.

"We'll be there," said Ulrich.

"Tell your friends to come too, you know the pink haired one and the one with the glasses," said Dom.

"Well Odd won't be able to come you know that," said Yumi.

"It would be best if he didn't, I think this guy wanted Odd dead, and if Odd shows up then we would be in deep shit," said Dom.

The three ended up having some lunch and then set out on their separate ways until it was time to go to the club. Yumi called everyone and told them to meet at the warehouse and then follow Dom to the club. Odd was out of the hospital and of course he wanted to go.

"Come on I need to get out, I mean how bad could it be. I could break dance in my wheelchair," said Odd.

"Odd you can't break dance in a wheelchair," said Jeremy.

"Einstein don't even give me a lesson in physics about how it's not possible. I'll find a way," said Odd.

"I wasn't going to give you a physics lesson it's common sense Odd," said Jeremy.

"You two will have to cool it because Todd told me to tell you that Odd will be helping you find some clothes to wear to the club tonight," said Aelita.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy you're wearing a black dress shirt and khaki's," said Odd.

"So," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you look sort of like a nerd," said Odd.

"Odd it's not nice to call people names, besides Jeremy's my nerd," said Aelita as she hugged Jeremy.

"Don't worry Einstein I know someone who will help you out," said Odd.

Eight o'clock rolls around and everyone was at the club except Jeremy and Aelita. They were running a little late.

"Where are they?" asked Dom.

"Who knows, Aelita called me and said that Odd knew someone who was going to fix Jeremy up with some respectable clothes," said Yumi.

As soon as she finished that sentence she spotted Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with red shorts and white shoes. Jeremy was wearing an identical Hawaiian shirt except it was blue and he was wearing blue jeans and sandals. They spotted the others and walked over to them.

"Wow Jeremy I never knew you could look so normal," joked Ulrich.

"Actually I kind of like this new style," said Jeremy.

"Guys this isn't a fashion statement we're hear to meet someone," said Dom.

Then Todd walked up to them.

"Hey you guys made it, I found our mystery man," said Todd.

"Where is he?" asked Dom.

"Follow me," said Todd.

They followed Todd through the crowd of people. The music was a light techno bit just to liven the mood at the moment.

"I never thought a club could be so dull," said Yumi.

"They only do this until all the cops leave, you should see it around ten, it's a madhouse," said Todd.

"So when did you get here?" asked Ulrich.

"About ten to eight, these two guys spotted me and told me that someone was here to see me," said Todd.

"Our mystery man right," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, and I wanted so bad just to knock his teeth out after what he did to Odd," said Todd.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dom.

"Caleb," said Todd.

"Shit," muttered Dom.

They walked to a back room and entered it. Sitting on a couch in the middle of the room was a bald man wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and black pants.

"I see you brought the rest of your gang here. Oh Dom how are you," said Caleb.

"I was doing great until I saw you," said Dom.

"Let's get down to business shall we," said Caleb.

* * *

Only two ch's left. Leave a review plz. 


	17. Setting up the end

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews  
**Ok there is alot of info in this ch so I hope you can get it all. If you have to read it more than once to get everything then I suggest you do so.  
**

* * *

**

**Setting up the end**

"Now I seem to have a problem with something and maybe you could help me," said Caleb.

"What sort of problem?" asked Ulrich.

"I know your friend isn't dead, but that doesn't matter to me. What does matter is the money," said Caleb.

"Money, hey man it is winner take all here," said Todd.

"I know, and I'm not winning, you see I have bought out all the major sponsors and guaranteed them wins. But they can't get their money unless the guys with those sponsors win," said Caleb.

"Which would be all of your guys," said Ulrich.

"Very good, I see you've figured that out. But that's not what I wanted to discuss with you," said Caleb.

"Then why are we here?" asked Yumi.

"I have a proposition for you. If you let my people win their races then you'll get your share," said Caleb.

"So you'll be paying us to loose," said Ulrich.

"For the moment yes, once I have control over the situation then I'll be deciding who wins and who looses," said Caleb.

"You asshole, the only reason you're doing this is so you can keep the people who can't afford sponsors out of racing, so you can shut everything down," said Dom.

"Essentially yes, I will be taking everyone's free ability to race away and having to make them pay to do so," said Caleb.

"Well then you can kiss my ass because none of us are going to go along with your so called plan," said Todd.

"Then I'll tell Lee to kill off the rest of you one by one," said Caleb. "And if you haven't noticed he was the one who spun out your brother."

"You bastard," said Todd as he lunged for Caleb.

Dom and Ulrich had to hold him back. Some of Caleb's men pulled out their guns and aimed at Todd.

"There is no need for violence in this club men," said Caleb.

"Ok then how about we settle this in race, winner take all," said Todd.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, tell me the rules," said Caleb.

"A straight up drag on a flat strip of concrete. If you win we'll go with your rules, but if I win then street racing remains free to the people who want to race," said Todd.

"Very good wager there but I have one thing to add, there will be two racers if you and your partner cross the line before Lee and I then you win. The same goes for if Lee and I cross before you. If I cross the line and then you do it's a tie and we split everything down the middle," said Caleb.

There was silence for a few minutes as Todd thought Caleb's plan over.

"Done," Todd broke the silence.

"Very well we'll see you tomorrow night at 53rd and 3rd," said Caleb.

The gang left the club, which was now just starting to get into the hard-core music.

"I wish we could have stayed," said Aelita.

"Maybe if we did Aelita could DJ," said Jeremy.

"How did you know about that?" asked Yumi.

"Odd told me," said Jeremy.

"So Todd who did you have in mind for your partner?" asked Dom.

"Ulrich," said Todd.

"Me why?" asked Ulrich.

"Caleb suspects that I would choose Dom so if I don't then it will throw him off guard," said Todd.

"That does make sense you know," said Dom.

"I also have another idea just incase Caleb has any tricks up his sleeve," said Todd.

"And what is that?" asked Ulrich.

"We are going to fit Jeremy's Escalade with a rammer," said Todd.

"Hey, that is a new car," said Jeremy.

"Yeah and it's the only thing big enough to run people off the road," said Todd.

"You do know that we are going to have to upgrade it so it can get sufficient speed," said Dom.

"TJ still has some Escalade engines that he hasn't put in the trucks yet so maybe we can buy them off him," said Todd.

"I'll call him now and we'll have to drop the truck off now if we want it ready by tomorrow night," said Dom.

"So what am I going to do?" asked Jeremy.

"You are going to set up a small post near the end of the track. If Caleb tries anything funny I'll radio you in and you are to take out Lee's 350 Z," said Todd. "Ulrich and I will also communicate via walkie-talkies."

"Well then the plan is set, and the game is on," said Jeremy.

Jeremy still had his doubts but was willing to do it to help out his friends. He and Dom stopped by TJ's shop and TJ said if he worked now, through the day he would have it done by nightfall tomorrow. He was also going to get a crowd together at the finish line. Everyone went to their houses to get a good rest and then prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

Well you know what to do. Only one ch left. Man this story has gone by so fast. 


	18. The Final Race

Disclaimer no change. I also don't own the song in this ch.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Well my friends this is the final ch. I hope you all liked it, well by the sounds of your reviews you all do. Thanks for helping this become one of my best stories.  
As of right now the story has 59 reviews and 2321 hits. 10 favs and 8 alerts. I am very pleased at this and thank everyone.  
What a better to end the story then with a race and some AC/DC. The lyrics were taken from the AC/DC Live cd so they're not the same as the originals.  
So without further ado here's the last ch.  
**

* * *

**

**The Final Race**

The day came and went so fast that it was hard to tell what time it really was. Dom, Jeremy, and Todd spent the day at TJ's fixing up Jeremy's Escalade. Ulrich spent the day trying to make sure his car was ready for the race. He ended up calling Odd every ten minutes because he didn't know what he was doing. Eventually Odd had to wheel his way down to Yumi's apartment to help Ulrich out. The time came for the two teams to arrive at the intersection and get ready to race.

"Ok this is how it's going to be we race until we get to the finish line. A special thanks to TJ for setting up my after party without my consent," said Caleb as he eyed Dom.

"Let's just get this over with," said Ulrich.

"Tough words for a wannabe," said Caleb.

"You better take those words seriously when he passes you," said Todd.

"Wait he's racing with you," said Caleb completely surprised.

"Sure is," said Todd.

"Well where's your car hot shot?" asked Lee.

Todd nodded to Dom and he walked over to the parked pickups trailer and pulled off the tarp on Todd's 2005 Mustang.

"Wow, that has great detail I just hope it can keep up," said Caleb.

"You should just worry about keeping up with my exhaust fumes," said Todd.

"Very funny, let's do this," said Lee.

Lee and Caleb got into their cars. Lee was driving his 350 Z and Caleb was driving his black '05 Pontiac GTO. Ulrich got into his Eclipse and Todd brought the Mustang off of the trailer. As the Mustang pulled up to the line you could hear the body vibrating from the engines power. Nikki got out of the Mustang and gave Todd a good luck kiss. She turned and waved to Ulrich, who gave her a head nod. Dom came over to Todd's car.

"Go kick his ass bro," said Dom as he and Todd bumped fists. Dom then turned to Ulrich. "Stay sharp and don't watch the rear view mirror. Let him try to catch you."

**AC/DC Bonnie and Highway to Hell**

**(Collectors edition Live CD)**

_Bonnie_

**I'll take the high road  
**Nikki walked in front of the four cars and raised her arms.

**and you'll take the low road**

All four cars revved their engines.**  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye**

She then looked at each driver.**  
But me and my true love  
Will never meet again  
On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond**

She dropped her arms and the four cars shot off the line.

_Highway to Hell_

**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride**.

Caleb and Lee take an early lead over Ulrich and Todd.

**Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride**

"Don't turn it on just yet," Todd said to Ulrich over his walkie-talkie.

**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do**

Caleb and Lee stretched their lead to ten car lengths.

**Going down, for the time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
**

"NOW!" Todd radioed to Ulrich.**  
I'm on a highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

Todd and Ulrich both hit the switch to turn on their hidden blowers.

**I'm on a highway to hell**

Todd's Mustang accelerated much faster than Ulrich's Eclipse. Ulrich was getting worried about loosing him.

**I'm on a highway to hell**

"Don't worry about loosing sight of me just pass Caleb and Lee," said Todd.

**  
No stop signs, speed limit**

Caleb heard the Mustang get louder and looked in his rearview mirror to see it coming up on him really fast. He looked at his speedometer to see that he was only going 160.

**Nobody's gonna slow me down**

Todd flew past Caleb and he came so close to Caleb's car that the wind picked up its rear end causing the GTO to spinout.

**Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

"Chew on that sucker!" shouted Todd.

**Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues  
**Caleb watched as Ulrich passed him and was going for Lee.

"Lee what ever you do don't let him pass, I'll be right there to help make sure the win is a tie," said Caleb into his walkie-talkie.

**Playing in a rocking band  
Ooh Momma, just look at me  
I'm on my way to the Promised Land  
**

Lee looked in his rear view mirror to see Ulrich coming up on him really fast. 'There's no way that thing has that much power,' thought Lee.**  
**

**I'm on the highway to hell  
**Ulrich came up to Lee but Lee managed to move into his way causing Ulrich to slow down.Lee did a pretty good job of not letting Ulrich pass him. But the race was more than half way done. If Lee wanted to take Ulrich out now was the time.

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on a highway to hell**

**I'm on a highway to hell, yeah**

Ulrich got past Lee and started to increase the distance between them. Lee hit the nitrous button and started to close in on Ulrich's rear bumper. He pressed another button and two metal rods came out of his front bumper. Ulrich couldn't help but look in his rear view mirror and he caught sight of the two rods.

**Don't stop me! Yeah, Yeah, YEAH!**

He frantically looked around and then he saw a street sign. It read Providence Ave. Ulrich knew that the race was nearly over. He looked in his rear view mirror to not only see the Z getting closer but he could make out the head lights of Caleb's car. Then Ulrich remembered Jeremy. Ulrich laid on the horn hoping Jeremy would hear it.

**I'm on a highway to hell  
**Ulrich didn't see the Escalade but he did get a bump in the rear from the Z. He then looked at his speedometer; which read 150mph. It should have red more he then noticed that his rpm's were at max and the light for the Triton was off but the switch was still set to on.

**I'm on a highway to hell **

"Shit," muttered Ulrich. He then saw Caleb pass him, Ulrich knew that Caleb was using nitrous. Then Ulrich noticed that the Z was trying to push him onto the sidewalk.

**I'm on a highway to hell**

**I'm on a highway to hell**

Seconds later there was a loud screech of tires and a bang. Ulrich's car shook and then started to move faster. The light for the triton went back on. Ulrich looked into his rearview mirror to see Jeremy's beefed up Escalade slammed into the Z.

**Highway to hell  
I'm on a highway to hell**

Ulrich floored his Eclipse and hit the nitrous.

**I'm on a highway to hell**

**I'm on a highway to hell**

Caleb was closing in on Todd but he knew that Todd didn't have the car floored. Caleb knew Todd would win. He could hear the faint sound of music and he knew the end was near. With his nitrous exhausted Caleb made sure that Ulrich wasn't behind him.**  
And I'm going down to hell; yeah; all the way down  
**He looked into his rear view mirror to see a surprise.

**I'm on a highway to hell yeah!**

"HELL NO!" cried Caleb as he saw Ulrich's car close in on his back bumper.

Ulrich slid to the left and Caleb tried to follow. But Ulrich still had nitrous left and he used it to make the pass. Ulrich gave Caleb the middle finger salute as he passed him. Caleb was enraged and slammed his fist on the steering wheel. The crowd could now be heard cheering loudly as Todd and Ulrich both crossed the finish line. The people in the crowd pulled the two drivers from their cars and started giving them pats on the backs, high fives, some even hugged. Next their girlfriends tackled them both.

After the crowd backed off the rest of the gang walked over to them.

"You did it," said Mandy.

"That was the roughest race I have ever driven and I don't want to do that again," said Ulrich.

"Well you did it, I'm just surprised Caleb didn't do anything too major," said Dom.

"Hey look at my rear end, it has two holes in it," said Ulrich.

"Actually it's gone," said Aelita.

"Gone what do you mean gone?" asked Ulrich as he walked to the rear of his car. "MOTHER Fummm!"

"He dude, I'll take care of that for you," said TJ.

"HEY YOU CHEATERS! I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!" Caleb screamed as he walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, you're late," said Dom.

"SHUTUP!" yelled Caleb.

"Now, now there's no need to get all worked up over a race," said Todd.

"Yeah you lost so get lost," said Yumi.

"Ha! You cheated and you know it," said Caleb.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Todd.

There was a loud roar and then a crunching noise. Caleb turned around to see his car pushed to the side and a midnight black Escalade with a metal rod front bumper casing. Jeremy stepped out and walked over.

"Uhh, sorry about the car dude, that thing is so tall I couldn't see it," Jeremy lied.

"YOU LITTLE ASS! I'M GOING TO RING YOU DRY!" cried Caleb.

Jeremy stood next to his truck and waited for Caleb to come to him. When Caleb was close enough he went for a punch. Jeremy dodged the punch and then grabbed his head and slammed it into the metal front bumper casing. Caleb fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Where did you learn that Einstein?" asked Odd.

"It comes natural," said Jeremy.

Todd looked over at Dom who was smiling.

"You taught him to fight dirty," said Todd.

"Do you really think I would do something like that," said Dom sounding innocent.

Everyone just laughed.

"So Todd how fast did she go?" asked Odd.

"She broke 330," said Todd.

"So then how did he catch up to you?" asked Odd.

"I was only traveling at 120 for last quarter of the track," said Todd.

"Yeah and he was using nitrous," said Ulrich. "Oh that reminds me, the Triton shut off on me during the race."

"Hmm, pop the hood," said Todd.

Ulrich did and then Todd took a look at it.

"Where you messing with the car?" asked Todd.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong before the race," said Ulrich.

"Well you knocked the transponder cord loose," said Todd.

"Oh, that was my bad," said Odd.

"Odd you know you're not supposed to do work on cars when you're in a wheel chair," said Mandy.

"That's what you get for crappy service," Todd joked.

Odd just glared at Todd.

"I'm just kidding bro," said Todd.

The rest of the night ended with a giant party. TJ and some of his buddies tied Caleb to a stoplight pole and put a sign on him that said 'Pick me up I'm drunk.' He was later found by the cops and taken into jail because he was wanted to scandalizing big time sponsors for racing events. He got seven years in jail for that and then another charge was placed on him for attempted murder when Odd quit Illegal Street racing and told the police about that night he got into an accident; Caleb got life for that.

One year after the big race Odd was finally able to get out of his wheelchair; his temporary paralysis had been cured and he learned to walk again. He then attended a racing school until he was twenty-two. Then he married Mandy and they ended up having two children aside of keeping Aaron. One boy and one girl, their names were Amy and Charlie. Odd now races with his brother in the 24-hour races. Todd and Nikki got married and had a son named Tyler. Ulrich and Yumi ended up having a double wedding with Jeremy and Aelita. Ulrich ended up helping Yumi out with her music career and they had a daughter named Rina.

Jeremy and Aelita had three kids. Two girls and one boy; the girls were named Crystal and Amber. But Aelita couldn't resist naming their son Odd. She still has that soft spot for him. Dom ended up moving out to California and started tearing up the streets out there. TJ is now the owner of T and D performance; he also employed Jeremy and Aelita to help. T and D performance now helps fix cars and improve the CPU's in the computer to help the cars get more gas mileage. But every once and a while they all get back together at 53rd and 3rd to race; and yes the cops had fun trying to catch their cars but until this day have proven unsuccessful.

**FIN**

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review.  
But wait there's more. If you want to check out the next ch for a preview for my next story. > 


	19. Preview

Ok here's the preview for my next story. I know Snakealien doesn't want to read this because he wants it to be a surprise. American-Kitty has already seen it. I am going to say this again but I thank them both for letting me use their characters in this story. And also for the the special appearence of the Snakealien Empire. This preview doesn't have any of the characters in it but this part will be seen again in the actual ch. The message wasn't supposed to be boxes like it is. (Stupid document uploader.)But anyway you'll find out more about these characters if you decide you want to come down when it gets posted.

* * *

Journey into the Unknown Preview

An officer dressed in all black ran down a corridor of the capital building. He stopped at a double door and quickly knocked on it.

"Come in," said a deep mysterious voice.

The officer stepped into the room. Sitting at a desk in the room was a tall man wearing black armor, a long black cape, and a dark helmet.

"Sir the shuttle Forbiddance has just intercepted a distress call of some sort just outside of earths Solar System," the Officer said quickly.

"I'll patch them through," said the man as he stood up and went over to a computer.

"Black Helmet this is the shuttle Forbiddance," said the pilot.

"You said you retrieved a message," said Black Helmet.

"Yes it's coded though, we'll patch it through," said the pilot.

Seconds later this message came up on the screen.



"GET THIS MESSAGE TO GRIGGS RIGHT AWAY!" Black Helmet shouted to the officer.

* * *

There you have it. It's short and makes you wonder what the message is. You'll have to wait to find out. Ok that's all bye. 


End file.
